


healing magic

by unicyclehippo



Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: prompt request: "You make me feel alive."or, they're both idiots and the world they live in is dangerous.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	healing magic

'You make me feel alive.'

‘That’s _not_ funny, Beau,’

Beau laughs, a hiccuping wet laugh that has a lot to do with the hole in her side that is still stitching back together. ‘Then why are you laughing?’

Jester shakes her head. ‘I’m not, dummy. You’re laughing.’

‘Oh.’

Beau lays still under Jester’s command, watches the light pouring into her, like the shards of diamond she had used once to bring Caduceus back, except where the light strikes, there is no prism but the green and pink that usually accompanies Jester’s magic. Slowly, bit by bit, Beau feels less woozy, more put together. Literally. She prods at her side, wincing, and doesn’t complain when Jester snatches her hand away.

‘Stop that.’

‘It’s my explosion wound, I can poke it if I want.’

‘If you want me to heal your fingers into your hip, I can, but if not,’ Jester’s reprimand trails away, and she pushes Beau’s hand flat to the ground in a wordless _K_ _eep this here._

‘Aye aye, Miss Bossypants.’ Beau shuffles a little. She’s being a brat, she knows she's being a brat, and really shouldn’t be since she had kinda almost died again, and she must've knocked her head because it feels like there’s something important that keeps escaping her, like it’s tickling at the forefront of her brain. Like Jester should be looking at _her_ , not just her injuries.

‘That’s Miss Fancypants Bossyboots to you,’ Jester says, feigning - badly - what she thinks is a noble accent.

‘Oh, my mistake,’ Beau replies in kind. 'Do forgive me, madam,’

‘Forgiven, but not forgotten!’

‘Alas! How might I regain your favour, madam?’

‘There’s no way,’

‘There must be!’

‘Gifts from distant lands are my preferred payment.’ Jester drops her fake voice for a second to ask, ‘Also, before I finish totally healing you up, do you want a Tusktooth ta—‘

‘Absolutely not.’

‘Got it, got it,’ Jester clicks her tongue twice. ‘Not a problem. Where were we?’

‘Being huge weirdos,’ Nott says from her place next to them, flipping through the book that had been trapped. ‘Beau because of extreme blood loss, probably.’

‘Pfft,’ Jester waves a hand. ‘She only lost, like, _most_ of it. She’s fine.’

‘Yeah, I’m fine. Right?'

'Yah, yah,' Jester reassures her, nodding quickly. 'Totally good. Abs as hot as ever.'

'Amazing, thank god, that's the _real_ fear, y'know?'

'That you'd get hit and survive but your abs wouldn't look amazing anymore?'

'Yeah.'

Jester sets a hand on her fully healed side, traces her fingers carefully over the new skin. It tickles mightily and Beau tenses. 'They,' she smiles brightly at Beau, whipping her hand away. 'They're in perfect working order! You're welcome!'

**Author's Note:**

> hi im unicyclehippo on tumblr as well, feel free to swing on by & say hi or send me a prompt x


End file.
